The present disclosure generally relates to the fields of data measurement and improving device utilization. More specifically, the present disclosure relates to methods and systems for associating device models and accounts by utilization bands to identify devices that should be upgraded or modified in accounts.
A managed print service often includes operations that are managed by a second party on behalf of an enterprise. As a form of outsourcing, it allows the enterprise to focus on its core business while enabling the printing assets of an enterprise to receive improved service at reduced cost.
Account managers for a managed print service seek to identify additional opportunities to reduce costs for their managed accounts. One way for account managers to reduce cost is by identifying equipment that properly meets the printing requirements for a particular account. For example, printing devices of a particular model may be underutilized in an account. In such cases, reducing the number of printing devices of that particular model or replacing such printing devices with alternate printing devices may reduce the overall cost for the account. Conversely, if printing devices of a particular model are highly utilized in an account, such printing devices could present a greater risk of breaking down and/or could be too slow for the needs of its users. Such devices could be replaced with one or more higher-volume printing devices.